


The Wedding Video

by theycallmesuperboy



Series: Daddies' little girl [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May parker is all of fifteen and devastated that her first actual relationship ended so badly, so Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman, tries to cheer her up with Peter and Wade's wedding video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



> ... Um don't kill me for not updating in over a year? ITS NOT MY FAULT, LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. But the lovely Lafaiette kinda kicked me out of that, when I saw her message that she'd commissioned THIS: http://captaindick.deviantart.com/art/Superhero-family-361834934?q=gallery%3Acaptaindick&qo=0 wonderful piece of art that was inspired by this series, and so out of sheer gratitude that someone liked my fic enough to COMMISSION ART based on it (because that's like, one of the best things ever!) I'm dedicating it to her!

May Parker was devastated. She was all of fifteen, and heartbroken. Her first love, some boy in her Biology class, had stolen her heart with his charming smile and snarky comments to her under his breath as their teacher droned on and on about a really boring subject. Then he had crushed it with some freshman girl when she’d caught him cheating on her in the stairway at school. The girl had the decency to act flustered and excuse herself, never to talk to him again. She didn’t know he had a girlfriend, but _he_ certainly did.

And May didn’t want to tell her dads, because, well, Wade made a living killing people before he met Peter, and Peter wasn’t above hanging guys who broke his daughter’s heart off the Brooklyn Bridge. So all of fifteen, May Parker sat on the floor of her cousin, as she hand’t called her Aunt Jessica since she was little, Jessica Drew- Spider-Woman’s- apartment sobbing her eyes out, while Jessica sat on the floor next to her, offering her sympathetic looks and a new wad of tissues every few minutes, to replace the ones she’d discarded on the floor around her.

“Guys can really suck,” Jessica offered, “Girls too,” she added. “You know what? Relationships can really suck, especially at your age. Hormones can be fucking awful. Just be glad you didn’t have to deal with the shit Peter and I had to deal with in high school. Accidentally having your powers freak out because you’re nervous, and instead of sweaty palms, you get sticky ones? Not even close to being fun.” 

May couldn’t help it, let let out a little laugh through the sniffles. Jessica, sitting on the floor beside her, grinned. She brushed a strand of May’s long brown hair out of her face. “Ah! See, there’s our pretty smile.” May shook her head childishly, hiding her smile behind a veil of dark hair. “So we agree boys suck?”

She nodded, but then paused, “Well, not _all_ of them. My dads are pretty great. But I don’t know if that counts, because they don’t really like girls.” And she’d also met a lot of really nice superhero guys, like Uncle Thor, and Billy, who used to babysit her when she was little. But this guy _was_ an asshole. 

Jessica ‘Mhmm’d in agreement, but then looked up at May. “Wanna see something really cool?”

“Like what?”

“What do you remember about your parent’s wedding?”

“Not much. I was four. I think I remember a couple things, like that my dad- Wade- brought a _sword_.”

Jessica chucked, “Peter’s never gonna forgive him for half the shit he did at that wedding. Wanna see the video?” May’s red-rimmed eyes lit up, and she nodded. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” Jessica said, disappearing into the linen closet around the corner of the TV. “I found it the other day-” she called, “Which is totally weird because I was sure I threw it out like, years ago. And like, I didn’t even ask for a copy, Wade just sent them to everybody. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d personally gone diving in my trash can to save it, and broke into my house to put it back in my closet. Ah! Here we go!”

Jess came back around the corner, and knelt on the fuzzy white carpet as she put the DVD in the player. She crawled over to May, who was sitting on the floor, leaning on the foot of the couch. She glanced over to her cousin- well, second cousin, she was technically Peter’s cousin, but it was all the same- as the video started.

 The video started out with just a shaky video of Peter.

_“Peter!” the girl with the camera said, “Say something for the video! It’s your wedding day!”_

_Peter grinned, but he looked like he was silently freaking out. He was incredibly nervous, because he was about to get_ married _. That was kind of a once in a life time thing._

_“Um,” he said, and the girl laughed, “I’m Peter Parker, and it’s my wedding day?” he cocked a half grin, “I’m getting ready with MJ- say hi, MJ-” the girl turned the camera around to show her face, a blurry shot of a grinning redhead Mary Jane, “and my daughter, May-” the camera moved to show a little girl in a light pink dress and pigtails coloring away at a princess coloring book, “And-” there was a knock on the door, “it’s time to go! Hey M-” the camera cut off._

_It stayed black for a moment, until a cartoon drawing of Spider-Man and Deadpool kissing appeared on screen for a moment. It faded to black again, and white script spelled out:_ **_PETER PARKER & WADE WILSON TIE THE KNOT_ ** _, with the date just below it, with the loud sound of a smooch. A slideshow of Peter and Wade together flashed by, a couple where Wade was being stupid and Peter was mad at him, a couple of them kissing, or doing really domestic stuff, like making pancakes, and the first picture they took with May._

_Then the video of the ceremony started rolling. This was shot by a professional. it scanned over the crowed momentarily, quite a few high profile people in the crowed._ May recognized almost all of them. _Thor, Tony Stark, Logan, Charles Xavier, Reed Richards, Sue and the kids, and Billy and the other Young Avengers were just some of them. Some of Wade’s friends were sitting near the front._

_At the end of the isle, Wade was standing in a completely white suit- from the bow tie to his shoes. The music started, and little May waddled down the isle. She threw petals as she went, taking her time. She beamed up at her dad, who grinned and made funny faces at her. Peter was still no where to be seen. Someone gasped, and another laughed, before the camera man knew where to point his camera. Peter was coming down from the rafters- upside down, and on a web, in the classic Spider-Man way. Not everyone in the audience knew that Peter was Spider-Man, so they made it look like Peter was rigged to the ceiling on wires._

_He lowered to eye-level with Wade, who thought Peter was just the best thing ever. They said their vows, and when they kissed- Peter still upside down- the audience clapped and cheered, a couple hoots came from the front._

_The film cut to the reception just as Peter dropped down from the line. The receiving line and cocktail hour flashed by with a montage of people waving to the camera and a couple cheesy love songs. There were several toasts made by Peter and Wade’s friends, and then dinner was served._

_The servers wheeled out several buffet tables. A couple tables in front of the camera, a blonde woman in a slinky black dress, Carol Danvers, said, “Christ, they really went with Mexican food? See, this is why we don’t let Wade plan weddings, even if he is mostly gay.”_ May sniffled, wiping her nose on a tissue, and her sob was one of laughter. 

_The video is sped up to show everyone going through the line, with Wade going back for seconds and thirds. After dinner, Peter and Wade did the salsa across the dance floor, because it was either that or something much worse, Wade said. And Peter knew him well enough to pick the lesser of two evils. A few more clips of dancing were shown, then one of Wade and May. There were a few center pieces made of large pieces of fruit. Wade, with May sitting on his shoulders, had acquired a pair of katanas, and was getting Bob to throw the fruit in the air for him to cut into pieces. May was getting a kick out of it, clapping and laughing, saying, “Do it again, Daddy!”_

_Bob looked a little peeved, but ever time he tried to leave, Wade just pointed the swords at him, and he gulped, throwing another piece of the fruit sculpture. From the background came a screech of, “_ Wade _!”_

_He looked around sheepishly for a moment, before stabbing the katanas in to the centerpiece, and grabbing May’s feet so she wouldn’t fall off his shoulders, before yelling, “At dawn, we ride!” and fleeing the scene._

_A moment later, the scene cut to later, at the cake cutting scene, where Peter and Wade had a full-on cake fight in the attempt to shove cake in each other’s faces. After that, while people were still getting cake, Wade tried, fruitlessly, to get Peter to put on a garter so he could pull it off with his teeth._

_After that, there were a couple more shots of people dancing, including a couple of Wade, Peter, and May, the latter who eventually feel asleep and had to be carried out by MJ, who was babysitting her for a few days, while Wade and Peter went on their honeymoon. The last scene was Wade surprising Peter with a kiss as rice rained down on the two of them._

“Feel better?” Jessica asked, and May nodded.

“Can I have a copy of this?” She asked. Jessica grinned. 


End file.
